


Sharing a Gaze when the Colour Fades away

by VeryWrongEverything



Series: Possibilities: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Farmer's Market, Other, Picnics, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, Sunbathing, garden, tartan blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryWrongEverything/pseuds/VeryWrongEverything
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale enjoying the sunset in their garden.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Possibilities: Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Sharing a Gaze when the Colour Fades away

Given that summer was coming to its end, the angel and demon decided to indulge themselves to date to a farmer’s market. For the occasion, Crowley had taken on a more feminine form and dressed himself in lighter colours. Black-on-black didn’t exactly fit the mood of a sunny afternoon. He allowed his sunglasses to be a shade lighter, and his freckled skin on display with the flowy strappy dress in bright yellow[1].

The demon had insisted they enjoy the last bit of summer in their small garden. So, they had a picnic in their garden afterwards. An extravagant selection of spread, cheese and crackers, a delighted angel, and a content demon in his serpentine form. The demon had transformed into his serpentine form and napped on his favourite sunbathing rock in the garden of their South Downs cottage, while Aziraphale enjoyed the food.

Crowley had refused to get back indoor when the fiery tone began to bleed into the cloudless clear sky, despite Aziraphale offering to heat up the living room just to his liking. Crowley slithered up from the rock he’d been curling on along Aziraphale to seek warmth when the smooth rock Crowley’d been curling himself on were not as comfortable as he liked it after the sunset and the cool breeze brought down the temperature.

They stayed like that until the changing of colours ended and the stars Crowley so adored lit up amidst the darkness. Crowley slithered back down to the picnic blanket and transformed back to his human form, carefully not to disrupt the selection of snacks laid out in front of Aziraphale.

He curled and uncurled his toes on the fabric, enjoying the texture against his bare feet. He could feel the grass underneath and the still warm soil. And the angel’s gaze on his dress. The angel reached to take his hand in his own. Crowley hummed and allowed himself to be guided down onto the ground and wrapped in the hideous tartan blanket Aziraphale miracled for him.

Instead of leading him back into their cosy living room like Aziraphale had been suggesting since the late afternoon turned cool, he guided the demon further lower to lay on his laps. Crowley gladly accept the invitation and curled up comfortably against the soft angel. Everything was unbearably peaceful when they gazed into each other’s smiling eyes under the gentle brightness of the moonlight.

“I could get used to this, you know,” Aziraphale breathed out dreamily.

“Yeah?” Crowley snorted, despite the bubbling in his chest. His angel was now glowing softly in the serene darkness of the nightfall. “I’ll pass.”

The angel pouted in feigned heartbreak.

“However much I love you, angel, I’m not gonna do this in the winter.” He knew he would if the angel insisted, but he also knew that the angel would instead wrap him in blankets and warm their cottage to the right temperature for a demon to nap.

[1] This was 100% inspired by Gingerhaole’s [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CESJF0LFGC7/). 


End file.
